SuviCa, Inc. (SuviCa) is discovering and developing best-in-class small molecule drugs for the treatment of cancer. Their drug candidates take advantage of a differential requirement for protein synthesis between tumor and normal tissue, and thus have the potential to achieve therapeutic gain. Importantly, preliminary and published data indicate that SuviCa?s drug candidates have the potential to fulfill four areas of unmet need in the treatment of Head and Neck Cancer (HNC). (1) Their drug candidates synergize with radiation in human cancer cell growth assays, and enhance the effect of radiation in clonogenic assays and in human tumor xenografts in mice. Drugs that increase the efficacy of radiotherapy could improve clinical practice in the treatment of HNC, for example by allowing use of fewer and/or lower doses of radiation, thereby reducing side effects. (2) Their lead molecules were found in a propriety screen for inhibitors of tissue regeneration after radiation treatment in a model organism [2, 3]. Since growth and regeneration of tumors after radiation treatment contributes to recurrence, our drug candidates have the potential to prevent recurrence. (3) Their drug candidates inhibit a specific step in translation elongation, which is not targeted by any FDA-approved drugs. In fact, for the whole process of translation elongation, there are only 2 FDA-approved oncology drugs (Homoharringtonine or omacetaxine mepesuccinate and denileukin diftitox). They can apply their compounds at non-toxic doses and yet render tumor xenografts that normally do not respond to radiation to become responsive. (4) They have data, much of which were obtained through the Phase I SBIR Contract, that the drug candidates synergize with radiation in HPV-negative HNC cell lines, offering hope for improved therapy of radio-resistant HPV-negative tumors.